


Rock N' Roll (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Driving, Gen, Rock and Roll, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: Just Sam and Dean enjoying some songs inside the Impala.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Rock N' Roll (EN)

“Come on, Dean, we already listened to this Led Zeppelin album.”

“What did I tell you? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. But can you just play another album? I’m sick of Led Zeppelin’s eight-minute-long-drum-solo, man.”

“Dude, you’re not funny.” Dean said rolling his eyes.

We went silent for long minutes, simply listening to the sound of the Impala’s engine. We’ve been on the road for four hours, going back home after a successful case, a ghoul one. We had like… Maybe three more hours before arriving back home. And every time, I had to listen to Dean’s cassette tapes. Every time. Don’t get me wrong, I kind of like rock music but… Listening to the same songs over and over again… That was driving me crazy and when I wanted to tell Dean to change the music or just turn on the radio or buy a modern radio so I can put music with my phone thanks to Bluetooth, the answer was always ‘No’. My brother was an old-fashioned person when it came to music and especially when it came to the Impala. “She is old, so let’s keep her that way. No changes. No modifications. I love her the way she is, without all this modern crap.” That was his favorite thing to say when I made a comment about changing something regarding the car. “Baby is Baby.” I admit… Dean and the Impala… What a great love story. Greater than any romance he had with women.

Baby is more than a car. It’s home. When it was Dad’s car, I remember doing my homework there while we were on the road. I remember when the little army man got stuck, or when Dean let Lego blocks fall in the vents. When we carved our initials. When I slept while Dad or Dean were driving. Even now, when I have to do research while we’re on the road for a case. When I grab a bottle of beer in the cooler. All the weapons hidden inside the trunk. When I had sex with this blond waitress. When it helped me to have control over my body when Lucifer possessed me… I swear this car is tougher than us. This car is home. Baby is home. And I think I’ve never seen someone get that angry or possessive over a car except Dean. Sometimes it is kind of creepy but… I understand why my brother is acting this way, I don’t really blame him for it.

I looked through the window before looking at Dean.

“Can you let me turn on the radio and choose a song?” I finally said.

Dean didn’t look at me, focusing on the road – for once. He nodded slowly.

“I swear, if you put Céline Dion on or something like that, imma throw you out of this car.”

I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. Yeah, right.

“Of course, I won’t put Céline Dion on. I don’t even like her.”

“Liar liar, pants on fire.” Dean said while chuckling.

I shook my head and turned on the radio. It didn’t take me long to find a good station and immediately the song of Kid Rock named “All Summer Long” was playing loudly in the car. I smiled. Dean frowned and looked briefly at me.

“Okay so you don’t want me to put a rock song so… you put a… rock song?”

“It’s a different song, Dean. Plus, it reminds me of the time we just drove to go to Michigan Lake for a few days off.”

“Oh… In 2007 or something right?” Dean said.

“Yup. Even if we were trying to get your soul contract back, we decided to get some vacation, just a little weekend between brothers.”

“I remember it now. Oh God, this song talks about summer and all whereas it wasn’t summer when we listened to it.”

We laughed. That was a good memory. Dean looked at me and shouted

“COME ON, ROCK N’ ROLL SAMMY.”

And here we were, singing this song like two crazy men.

_“And we were trying different things_

_We were smoking funny things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking ‘bout tomorrow_

_Singing “Sweet Home Alabama” all summer long”_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have inspiration but I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
